A Sweeter Summer
by rubydreamer
Summary: Takes place after the quest is over, before Frodo leaves. Sam wants to ask Rosie permission to court her, but he is discouraged by the fact that he can't kiss. Can Frodo assist? What will become of the lessons?


Frodo awoke from his nap to the sound of a sharp slice, a crisp _shing_ emerging from evidently sharpened blades. His eyes popped open quickly, and he was up and alert upon hearing the clean yet rather annoying sound, whereas the owner hummed merrily from outside his comfortable Bag End. Hardly able to walk straight, he found his way to the window to be greeted by a cheery, smiling Samwise at the hedges.

"Good mornin', Mr. Frodo!" Sam saluted, smiling brightly. It was a good morning, indeed. Far off, orange-pink sunlight caped the many hills of the Shire, illuminating the nearby trees warmly. Distant, opalescent clouds glowed majestically, looking like a work of art, much like a brocade.

Frodo smiled back weekly, groaning slightly and running his hand through his messy head of curls. "Sam, are you always this cheerful at the crack of dawn?"

Sam chuckled, replying with a simple wave of the hand that distinctly suggested that he had given up hope on Frodo ever being more than a grump at the rise of the sun. "Well Mr. Frodo I thought I would start a bit early this mornin'," Sam finally said.

"And are you aware, Sam, that I never did call upon you to do such a thing?" Frodo retaliated, beginning one of their quite frequent playful fights.

"I am well aware, Mr. Frodo. However I took it upon myself to come here today without invitation only because my old Gaffer kicked me out after awakenin'. It's one of his 'days' you know, sir." Sam whispered the last part towards Frodo as if suggesting the Gaffer was around to give Sam a rebuke soon after saying so. He finished with a wink and a small chuckle.

Frodo burst out laughing, and was quite knowledgeable of which Samwise had said, for he too had experienced one of Hamfast's "days." His "days" were caused by what Frodo and Sam suggested as the wrong tune of the rooster, and therefore caused him to be very grumpy in the morning. Grumpy, however, was an understatement to Frodo. Grumpy in these terms meant terribly touchy and easily offended and mad that somehow brought the matter as rather hilarious. Though these "days" were rare and quite bothersome to the residents of the fine hills of Hobbiton, Sam and Frodo did enjoy them.

"Oh Sam what did you do this time?" Frodo finally asked after a fit of giggles.

Sam rolled his eyes, somewhat disturbed but also quite anxious for a good laugh. "Oh I merely poured my tea before his this mornin', which I do about once or twice a week. Said somethin' about respect for elders and parents or somethin' of the sort, but I gave no heed, as I do quite well, I am ashamed to say, sir."

"Samwise Gamgee! Are you suggesting that you did not listen to that Gaffer of yours when he expected you to?" Frodo mock-exclaimed, knowing very well that Sam was quite capable of tuning out one of Hamfast's lectures.

"Well, I won't lie, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo burst into laughter, Sam soon joining him, holding their stomachs and leaning back and projecting a rolling, hearty sound, much like to that of old friends, as they were. Soon after they had finally given it a rest, Rosie Cotton passed by with a basket of goods from what was evident to be from the Hobbiton market square.

"Goodness, what are you two laughing about?" Rosie asked, quite astonished by their outburst.

"Oh a good joke is all, Rosie," Frodo replied, drying his eyes with his forefinger. "And where might you be heading to this fine day?"

"Bringing home some ingredients for supper tonight and tomorrow. I have, however, a minute or two to spare, if you'll have me," Rosie smiled, gazing over to Sam, who had magically become as silent as a mouse and as red as a beet.

Ever since their return to the Shire after the quest to destroy the One Ring, Samwise had been tripping over himself trying to gather the courage to ask permission to court Rosie. He had an eye on her for some time, even before the quest. But now, Frodo observed, that Samwise had his opportunity right in front of him, he was going nowhere anytime soon. Frodo knew Sam did not have the courage or the wit or the composure to ask Rosie, and although it was rather irritating to watch from the sidelines, it was rather funny.

"Of course, Rosie, come on inside while I shape up," Frodo offered, knowing Sam was not going to remember his manners in time. "Samwise, why don't you come inside as well? You can tend to the garden later."

"Oh, that's alright, Mr. Frodo, I have work to be doin'…"

"Sam." Frodo's voice was distinctly stern, yet kind as well. "You don't want me to tell your Gaffer that you've been disobeying me, do you?"

Samwise looked up, confused at first, but then smiling in defeat. "Aye, Mr. Frodo. I should like a moment with you, if you'll have me."

"That's better," Frodo said.


End file.
